Ghosts from  the past
by SmoothCriminalStealsHearts
Summary: REID IS TORMENTED BY NIGHTMARES. WILL HE FIND SOLCACE AS HE CONFRONTS THE GHOSTS FROM HIS PAST? LAME SUMARY I KNOW SORRY! FIRST STORY! R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! First story so far, I hope everyone likes it. I love criminal minds(especially Reid 3)!**

**I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the Characters (even if that would be awesome)**

**Enjoy! R&R =) **

"_No! No, mommy! Mommy, I don't want to! Help me mommy!" The young boy cried as the hooded man picked him up and carried him away. The last thing he saw was his mother, tied up and gagged, crying for him. The boy knew that this man was going to hurt him, but why? Why him and his mother? Where was his father? Was he going to die?_

Spencer Reid awoke with a start at the sound of the jet taking off. They had had a delay with the engine, and he had fallen asleep. "You okay, kid?" Derek Morgan asked him giving him a weird look. He hesitated, he wasn't sure he wanted to tell him about his nightmare. "Yeah, I'm fine." he nodded giving him a small smile.

_Reid looks so innocent when he smiles. _Morgan thought shaking his head. "Nightmares again?" he asked Reid carefully. He knew how touchy he could be on that subject. Reid nodded slowly. "But, it's nothing." Morgan raised an eyebrow, looking into those childish brown eyes.

Aaron Hotchner had been listening to Reid and Morgan's conversation. Hotch always worried about Reid. He was the youngest of the team, but also the smartest, statistic-wise. He also was the most vulnerable, wasn't good with a gun or a very good speaker. But Reid was just as important as everyone else on the team.

There was still a lot about Reid the team didn't know. They knew his father left him with his Schizophrenic mother when he was ten, they knew he's held repressed memories of a six year old boy's death since he was four, they knew he had a past with narcotics, that he had been a senior at a Las Vegas public high school at the age of twelve, and that he had once been stripped naked by the football team in front of a girl he liked.

Hotch felt sorry for the poor-kid! "Hey, Hotch?" Hotch turned in the direction of the voice. It was Emily Prentiss'. "Maybe you should tell Reid to take some time off. I mean, he's gotten less sleep than any of us, because of Strauss. What's her deal anyway? Why does she keep bossing Reid around?"

"Because she found out about the drugs." Hotch told her sighing. "But that was at least a year ago!" Prentiss exclaimed, trying to keep her voice low incase Reid heard her. "I know that. But we both know how Strauss is, she'll take any opportunity to make herself look better. Even if that means taking down a field agent." Hotch explained sadly glancing at Reid.

Prentiss was right. The kid looked terrible. Hotch remembered vaguely hearing the conversation of Strauss and Reid after she found out.

"_You're just some juvenile kid, who's way in over his head. If you want to keep this job you're oh-so fond of, you'll keep your mouth shut and do whatever I tell you to do!" Section Chief Erin Strauss had gotten a horrible idea when she had overheard something about Dr. Spencer Reid's past drug addiction. Reid nodded in response to Strauss' words. "Yes ma'am." Strauss glared at Reid. "What was Gideon thinking when he hired you? Just some useless kid. Leave now, I have no need for you." She spat the words about as if they meant nothing to him. "What are you waiting for?" Reid left without another word._

Reid's job being in the hands of the vile woman chilled Hotch to the bone. He knew what it was like with Strauss breathing down your neck. He'd been there too. But Reid was still trying to find his ground. Hotch had a hunch that not too long ago, when Reid had been acting strange, that he may have had cravings for Dilaudid, his drug of choice.

"You know you can talk to me or Hotch or anyone on the team about your nightmares. You have nothing to hide from us." Hotch heard Morgan and Reid's conversation continue. "I know." Hotch glanced back at them. Reid was looking away from Morgan, purposely avoiding eye contact. Morgan glanced at Hotch, then back at Reid. "You're not back in school, Reid. You're surrounded by people who are gonna notice you. We respect and admire you, kid. Didn't you notice that, even though he scolded you, Hotch was proud of your bravery during the case with that Savage kid?"

Reid looked at Morgan this time, curiously. "No, I didn't notice that." He told him plainly. Morgan shook his head, a smirk on his lips. "Dr. Spencer Reid, always the oblivious one." Reid actually smiled at that, shaking his head, then laid out on the couch hoping Morgan wouldn't try to continue their conversation. He needed to think on what Morgan had just told him. Hotch was proud of him? Reid felt his face getting hot and turned so that no one, like Morgan, would see.

Morgan could tell that the kid was in no mood to talk so he got up to go speak with Hotch and Emily. "How's he doing?" Hotch asked Morgan. Morgan smirked. "Why you want to know, Hotch?" Morgan asked snickering. Hotch went red - was it from anger or embarrassment? - and quickly gave Morgan a reply. "Because I am the leader of this team and must make sure that every one of my agents are well enough to go out in the field." Morgan nodded, giving Emily a smirk. "Right."

"What about you?" Hotch asked, "You seemed very worried about him back there." Now it was Morgan's turn to go red. But why? "R- Reid's my friend. I have to make sure his brain isn't on overload." Morgan forced a chuckle while glancing at Emily, hoping she didn't notice him go red.

Emily knew there was something going on here, she just wasn't sure what. But she would definitely find out. How cute would it be if Hotch liked Reid? Ha! Or Morgan even…Emily had never thought of the fact that Morgan may like Reid. But she…

"You alright there Emily?" Hotch asked, interrupting her thoughts. She nodded her head, "Yeah, Yeah…I'm fine." She smiled to prove it. Morgan smiled back at her. She almost melted just at the sight at one of Derek Morgan's incredible smiles…What was she thinking? She did _not_ like Morgan. How could she…But how could she not. She was once again ripped from her thoughts by noticing two pairs of eyes on her.

Hotch noticed Emily was in a daze. Then she shook her head and stood up. "I'm getting tired…Goodnight." She told us walking away. Morgan got up as well, nodded at me, then went off himself.

Hotch sat there and thought of everything he had heard that night. He looked over to see if Dave and JJ were asleep yet. They were. Soon he would be the only one awake. He thought of Morgan's words to him earlier. Then thought of Reid. The poor kid. Then Strauss. And soon, Hotch was lulled to sleep by the sounds of the Learjet.

**Soooooo… whadya think? I hope it wasn't to short. **

**Please review and tell me what ya think? 'Kay?**

**Thanks!**

**Ps: Sorry if the story seemed to fade from person to person and didn't make any sense. "O.O" hehe.**

**~SmoothCriminalStealsHearts~**


	2. Chapter 2 authors not: SLASH

**I do not own Criminal Minds in any way. **

**FYI: THIS CHAPTER IS COMPLETELY SLASH! I'm not much of a slash person and I know there are CM fans that aren't either so I'd really like for you all to let me know in your reviews whether you want this story to go all slash or no slash.(I'll shift things around to where there is no slash if your guys want no slash.)**

The next morning when everyone began to wake up, Emily started to wake Reid up when Morgan stopped her. "Don't. Let him sleep. Make sure all of his stuff is ready and I'll wake him up once we land." She just stared at him, a hint of curiosity shone in her eyes, but she just nodded saying, "Sure, yeah, that's okay." And she went to go do as Morgan had instructed her.

Once the plane had landed and most everyone had exited the plane, Morgan stood there above Reid, watching him sleep. _He looks so peaceful and, and…_ He wasn't sure how else to describe the way Reid looked as he slept. Words bounced in his head as he thought. _Was it calm? No. How about undisturbed? No, well yes, he does look like that but, no. What about cute? _The word lingered in Morgan's mind. _He looks so peaceful and cute…hmmm… he IS very cute. _Morgan then realized what he was thinking and stopped himself quickly.

He wasn't like that. He was straight. So was Reid. But what was that Hotch had said last night? Morgan shivered at the memory of his red face. He then realized how long he had taken standing there thinking about Reid. He shook Reid gently. "Come on Reid, time to get up. Reid moved gently but didn't get up. "Come on kid, they're waiting on us." Morgan leaned forward and shook Reid harder.

Reid started squirming around and Morgan realized that he was having a nightmare. "Don't hurt me…please…" He had tears welling up in his eyes. Morgan had a strange urge to hold Reid in his arms. He shook that feeling off fast. Reid suddenly jerked off the couch, landing on Morgan. The force propelled Morgan to roll over to where he was over Reid.

Reid had woken up. His big brown eyes wide with fear. Morgan stared at him; his arms by Reid's head were holding him up. He quickly sat up to evade an awkward moment. Reid followed Morgan's movement and sat up. They were facing each other. "I'm really, really sorry Morgan." Reid told him. Then, realizing he had tears in his eyes, quickly wiped them away. "Hey, kid, it's okay. We all have nightmare's that bind us." Morgan replied and, without thinking, put his hand on the side of Reid's face, his fingers through his hair.

Reid's face immediately went red as soon as Morgan put his hand up. Morgan, seeing this, jerked his hand back quickly, hitting his hand on the chair. "Ouch!" Morgan gasped as Reid brought his hand over to Morgan's instinctively checking for damages. "Are you okay?" Morgan nodded relishing the feel of Reid's soft hands. Reid, not noticing Morgan's delight, removed his hands and began to stand up. Morgan did the same, angry at himself for feeling the way he did at Reid's touch.

At the same time, Hotch stuck his head in and asked. "Are you guys okay?" he asked glancing at Morgan but stared at Reid. It was obvious he had more worry for Reid then he did Morgan. Reid nodded saying, "Yeah, Morgan just had a little trouble getting me up." Reid coughed embarrassingly. Hotch looked as though he wanted to hold Reid too. Morgan shook his head. What a stupid thought! Hotch recently lost his wife to death. He couldn't like Reid. Could He?

As Reid walked by Hotch to exit the plane, Hotch put his hand on Reid's shoulder in a comforting way. Reid looked at him and nodded thankfully, shrugging his hand off. Morgan felt a stab of jealousy but beat himself mentally for it. He glanced at Hotch awkwardly as he walked past him to exit the plane.

Hotch had a deep sense of curiosity and jealousy. What had happened between Morgan and Reid? He believed that Reid had trouble waking up but, what did Morgan do to get Reid on the floor like that? Did Morgan even do anything? It looked as though they had been holding hands when he walked in. Ridiculous. Hotch clenched his jaw at the thought of the smooth talking African American doing something he oughtn't to have. But that didn't seem like Morgan. Hotch shook his head confused, hoping to let the matter drop even though he knew he wouldn't.

Once everyone got back to the BAU they grabbed their things then headed for home to clean up and change for a new day. For her entire drive home Emily couldn't get her mind off Morgan. She knew there had to be something between him and Reid. But, maybe not. Maybe he was just trying to be a good friend. But she saw the way he watched Reid last night. It was almost covetous. As though he yearned to lay there next to Reid, their bodies intertwined. Stupid, right? Morgan wouldn't want that.

She continued to dwell on these thoughts as she cleaned up and changed. Then she attempted to get her mind focused on the job as she drove there. You could easily say that her attempt was an epic fail.

David Rossi may not be an expert on relationships, but he could tell when someone was edgy of something. Or someONE for that matter. He had had trouble getting to sleep last night and watched his teammates that were still awake. Aaron has been acting strange. So has Morgan, for that matter. In fact, everyone has been a little on edge. Reid is the only one who hasn't been hiding his exhaustion. The kid was out cold the minute we stepped foot on the Learjet last night.

Hotch has seemed very uptight lately. Or MORE uptight. He is definitely hiding something. Morgan seems to be acting like two different people. One second he may be his natural, smooth-talking self when at other times he acts…bi-emotional. Like he can't decide on how to feel. Especially around Reid. Actually, Hotch tends to slow down when Reid's there to. How strange. He mentioned his thoughts to Prentiss, seeing as him, JJ, and her were the only ones who had come in yet.

She seemed to freeze at his notions. Rossi wondered why. Then she continued as though there was nothing wrong. "Very curious…I'm not sure what could be going on. I haven't been acting wired, have I?" She had an almost pleading look on her face, begging him to say no. "Not really." Was his reply, giving her a small smile. _What a peculiar woman. _He thought pleasantly as he walked to his office.

Reid couldn't think straight all morning. What had happened between him and Morgan this morning? Morgan seemed very different. Reid didn't understand it. He regretfully decided to call Hotch and ask if he could take the day off. Thinking of Hotch, he was acting different too. Oh well. Reid didn't let himself dwell on it that much. First priority, make that phone call.

"Aaron Hotchner." Came the voice of the Supervisory Agent. "Hey, Hotch, it's me Reid." Reid told him as knots tied in his stomach. He wasn't used to asking for a day off. "Hey, Reid, what's going on?" Hotch's voice sounded restrained, as though he were surprised that Reid was calling. "Umm…I'm not sure how to ask this but…could I maybe have, umm...the day off? I'm just not feeling very well, really distracted."

His voice caught a couple times but at least he got the words out. "Well, yeah, Reid, of course you can. Everyone deserves some break time. Do you want me to tell Strauss or…" Hotch's voice sounded strange. As though he was disappointed that Reid didn't want to come into work. "You tell her. I'm sure she won't mind…I hope." Reid told him hopefully. "Ok Reid. I'll hear from you tomorrow then?" Hotch asked, also sounding hopeful. "Yeah, bye Hotch." Reid ended the call quickly, not liking the vibe coming from Hotch.

Reid then laid on his bed, wondering curiously. Then, even though he wasn't near being tired, he fell asleep.

**Thanks all! Review and tell me YES SLASH or NO SLASH! ~SmoothCriminalStealsHearts~**


End file.
